Secret (Hiatus)
by Jongie Baby
Summary: Jongin yang Koma selama 2 tahun lebih, membuat arwahnya tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya sebelum mencari tau penyebab kenapa dia bisa Koma. - Bad Summary - HunKai slight: HunHan


Secret

Title : Secret

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan

Suport Cast : Baekhyun, and Etc

Pairing : HunKai, Slight: HunHan

Rated : T

Genre : (Molla, tentui sendiri dech, apa Genrenya)

Warning : Judul dan isi cerita sama sekali tidak menyambung dan banyak typo Because Typo is My Style, hahahaha

A/N : hai hai...

Saya datang dengan ff baru lagi, khekhekhe.

Ff baru muncul tapi ff request orang belum saya buat, hehehehe.

Nanti dech saya buat ff request eonnie ku.

Oh ya, mungkin ini ceritanya sangat tidak masuk akal, karena saya juga berpikir begitu. Ini ide muncul sudah lama, hanya saja saya kesusahan untuk menyampaikannya untuk menjadi ff. Saya kesusahan untuk membuat awal ceritanya, mungkin setelah ini saya akan lebih mudah untuk melanjutkannya.

Kalau ff ini gak ada feelnya sama sekali, saya minta maaf. Dan tolong reviewnya yang sudah baca karena saya butuh suport dari kalian yang sudah membaca.

Terima kasih.

**-ooOOoo-**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan – lahan untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui tirai jendela. Aku merenggangkan otot – ototku yang terasa sangat kaku.

Ahh~~

Ternyata sudah pagi, tapi kenapa aku masih tetap seperti ini? kapan aku bisa kembali?

Aku melihat seseorang namja yang aku kenali sebagai diriku sendiri yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas katil itu dengan berbagai alat yang menepel di tubuhku.

Aku adalah Kim Jongin, seorang arwah yang tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku sendiri. Ini sudah 2 tahun lebih terjadi kepadaku.

Terakhir yang aku ingat, aku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Aku tidak tau kenapa kecalakaan itu terjadi, yang aku ingat, saat aku sadar aku sudah seperti ini.

Aku berjalan kearah tubuhku yang masih tertidur dengan sangat nyenyaknya. Apa aku tidak merasa lapar ya tidur terus? Padahal sudah 2 tahun lebih aku tidak sadarkan diri yang berarti sudah 2 tahun lebih juga aku tidak makan, tidak minum bahkan tidak bergerak. Ini sungguh aneh menurutku.

Cklek

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu ruangan ku yang di buka oleh seseorang.

Sehunnie~~

Aku berbinar senang saat melihat siap yang membuka pintu ruanganku. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, tunaganku. Seharusnya sudah menjadi suamiku, hanya saja karena aku masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya aku tidak jadi menikah dengannya.

"pagi Jongie"

_"__pagi juga Sehunnie~~"_

Sehun mengecup keningku dengan lembut, lalu mengganti bunga yang ada di dalam vas dengan bunga tulip yang di pegangnya sedari tadi. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengganti dan membawa bunga untukku.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang memang sudah tersedia di ruangan ini dan menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"kau tau, hari ini aku harus rapat, hanya saja... aku tidak semangat untuk melakukan rapat"

Aku menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedihku. Ini sudah kesikian kalinya dia tidak bersemangat untuk rapat dengan client – clientnya.

Ya, Sehun adalah seorang direktur muda di perusahaan _Oh Express_ yang berjalan di bidang bisnis.

"biasanya kaulah yang selalu menyemangatiku, jika aku tidak semangat seperti ini. kau tau..."

Aku diam menunggu untuk Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu. Benar – benar merindukanmu Jongie. Apa kah kau tidak merindukanku, sehingga kau terus menutup mata indahmu itu?"

Terlihat liqud bening menuruni pipi mulus Sehun yang terlihat semakin tirus.

"bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur tenang, karena hanya memikirkanmu. Aku mohon, bangunlah Jongie, bangun. Aku benar – benar merindukanmu" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menangis di atas katilku, sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap punggung Sehun yang terlihat bergetar, tapi semua itu sia – sia.

Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunnie, bahkan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk kembali, tapi aku tidak tau apa itu.

Seandainya aku tau, aku sudah pasti akan kembali padamu.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatapku dengan intens. Dia menghapus air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipinya yang tirus itu.

"aku tau, kau paling tidak suka melihatku menangis, bukan..." aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "tapi, kaulah orang yang membuatk menangis saat ini Jongie.."

_"__maafkan aku Sehunnie"_

"kumohon bangunlah, aku benar – benar merindukanmu... dan juga... aku benar – benar menyesal Jongie... maafkan aku, maafkan aku Jongie" Sehun kembali memangis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku benar – benar menyesal Jongie, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Jadi, kumohon, maafkan aku dan bangunlah"

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada tanganku.

Aku diam, sambil menatap Sehun yang masih menangis dengan bahu yang terlihat bergetar.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menghapus air matanya.

"aku harus pergi, karena sebentar lagi rapat akan di mulai Jongie" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium keningku sangat lama. "aku menyayangimu Jongie, saranghae" ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciuman.

_"__aku juga menyayangimu, bahkan mencintaimu Sehunnie, saranghae"_

Ku lihat Sehun yang berjalan keluar dari ruang inapku ini.

Ahhh~~

Aku sendiri lagi. Aku berjalan kearah tubuhku.

_"__kau lihat, kau sudah membuat orang yang kau cinta menangis. Apa kau tak kasian melihatnya, eoh?"_ ucapku kepada tubuhku.

_"__Ayolah, biarkan aku kembali dan kita tidak akan membuat Sehun menangis lagi, kau mau kan?"_ sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila.

Ahh~~

Aku kembali menghela nafasku dengan lelah.

Ada satu yang membuatku bingung.

Setiap Sehu, tunanganku itu menjumpaiku dia pasti akan menangis. Aku tau apa yang membuatnya menangis, hanya saja aku selalu bingung dengan dia yang selalu meminta maaf kepadaku.

Apa dia punya salah, sehingga dia minta maaf padaku? Tapi kesalahan apa? Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kesalahan apa, hanya saja dia selalu minta maaf dan menyesal dengan keadaan yang menimpaku saat ini.

Dia juga bilang, kalau dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Sebenarnya dia melakukan apa? Kenapa juga dia minta maaf? Terus, kesalahan apa yang dia buat?

Arghh~~

Ini membuatku bingung. Sebaiknya aku keluar kamarku.

Aku keluar dari kamarku. Aku tidak perlu repot – repot harus membuka pintu kamarku, karena aku bisa menembus dinding ruangan ini. bukannya aku arwah? Jadi aku bisa keluar masuk ruangan tanpa harus membuka pintu bukan.

"Jongin"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat Baekhyun hyung yang sedang melambai kearahku.

"Baekhyun hyung" aku segera berlari kearahnya. Sudah lama rasanya tidak jumpa dengan Baekhyun hyung

"bagaimana kabarmu? Apa tubuhmu sudah mulai bisa menerima mu? Dan bagaimana dengan tunanganmu itu? kau sudah menjumpainya?" tanya Baekhyun hyung dengan beruntun.

Hei, jangan mengira Baekhyun hyung ini manusia, dia juga arwah sama sepertiku. Lagian, tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihat arwah seperti kami bukan? Kalau maksud kalian anak indigo, entalah aku tidak tau. Entah mereka bisa melihat kami atau tidak.

"kabarku baik hyung, dan tubuhku belum bisa menerima aku kembali. Sepertinya dia belum mengizinkanku kembali sebelum aku menemukan penyebab aku seperti ini. dan tentang Sehun, dia baru saja pergi untuk rapat setelah datang menjengukku tadi" jawabku dengan sangat panjang. Lagia, pertanyaan Baekhyun hyung juga sangat panjang bukan, khekhekhe.

"bagaimana denganmu sendiri hyung, apa kau sudah menamui suamimu?" tanyaku balik.

Gak perlu heran, Baekhyun hyung ini memang sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang suami, bukan seorang istri. Lagian, Baekhyun hyung sangat cantik seperti Yeoja.

Wajah Baekhyun hyung merengut. Apa aku salah bertanya tadi?

"dia belum datang menemui ku sama sekali Jongin-ah. Terakhir aku mengikutinya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat itu dia sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya, setelah itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali"

"apa itu penyebabnya Baekhyun hyung tidak pernah terlihat sama sekali disini?" Baekhyun hyung menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. "kemana dia hyung? apa dia tidak merindukanmu?"

"entahlah Jongin, aku tidak tau dia berada di mana sekarang"

Aku mengelus punggung Baekhyun hyung dengan lembut.

Hei, kami sama – sama arwah jadi bisa saling bersentuhan. Entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa seperti itu.

"sabar hyung, mungkin saja dia sedang pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Bukannya dia seorang presdir perusahaan hyung?" ujarku mencoba untuk menyemangati Baekhyun hyung.

"kau benar, mungkin saja dia sedang keluar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Terima kasih Jongin-ah, kau sudah membuatku semangat lagi" aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari perkataannya tadi.

"oh ya, kau apa tidak mau mencoba mencari tau kenapa kau kecelakaan dulu?"

"entahlah hyung, aku bingung mau mencari tau atau tidak. Dia satu sisi aku sangat penasaran untuk mengetahuinya, tapi di satu sisi lagi aku takut untuk mengetahuinya. Aku takut, perasaanku terluka setelah mengetahuinya"

"tapi kau harus mencari taunya Jongin-ah, atau selamanya kau tidak akan bisa kembali ketubuhmu"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Apa yang di bilang Baekhyun hyung benar, hanya saja aku belum berani untuk mencari taunya.

"bagaimana, kalau hyung akan membantumu untuk mencari tau penyebabmu seperti ini, sekalian hyung juga akan mencari tau penyebab hyung seperti ini juga, hehehehe"

Mataku berbinar mendengar tawaran dari Baekhyun hyung. "benarkah hyung?" Baekhyun hyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "kya~~, gomawo hyung, aku mau mencari taunya kalau begitu"

Baekhyun hyung mengusak rambutku. "bagus, kalau begitu nanti siang kita akan mencari taunya, ne"

"ne, Baekhyun hyung"

**Jongin POV End**

-ooOOoo-

"kami akan menanamkan sebagian dari saham kami di perusahaan anda ini. saya harap anda tidak mengecewakan kami"

"ne, tentu saja. Saya akan berusaha untuk yang terbaik dan tidak mengecewakan anda"

"bagus, saya harap juga begitu. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Permisi, Sehun-ssi"

Namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu segera meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan rapat. Ya, rapat mereka baru saja selesai, dan berakhir dengan yang Sehun harapkan.

Sehun berjalan masuk kembali ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang di dudukinya tadi.

Aahh~~

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, dia akan selalu mengirim pesan kepada Jongin, dan membuat Jongin bahagia karena usahanya. Tapi, karena _kejadian_ itu, semua berubah.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sehun akui, kalau dia kurang memperhatikan kesehatannya. Dia sering terlambat tidur dan juga telat makan, hanya karena memikirkan Jongin.

Kriet~~

"Sehun ssajangnim"

Sehun menatap kearah pintu ruangan rapat dan memperlihatkan seorang namja cantik yang sudah sangat di kenalnya. Kim Luhan, kakak kandung Jongin.

"ne hyung, waeyo?" tanya Sehun yang masih memijat pelipisnya.

Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya secara perlahan. Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

"aku membawakan bekal untukmu. Aku yakin, kau belum sarapan Sehun-ah" Luhan meletakkan bekal yang di bawanya di atas meja.

"aku tidak bernafsu makan hyung" ujar Sehun yang masih memijat pelipisnya tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan sama sekali.

"aku tau kau tidak bernafsu makan, hanya saja kau tetap harus makan Sehun-ah. Kau tidak maukan saat Jongin sadar nanti, malahan kau yang sakit, tidak maukan. Maka dari itu, kau tetap harus makan" ucap Luhan dengan sangat panjang.

Sehun diam, tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Luhan sama sekali.

Luhan yang melihat tidak ada respon dari Sehun pun menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca – kaca, akhirnya jatuh secara perlahan – lahan.

"aku tau, kau pasti merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Jongin saat ini. tapi, tidak kah kau berpikir, kalau aku lah yang paling merasa bersalah. Dia adalah dongsaeng yang paling aku sayangi, tapi karena aku dia koma sampai sekarang. Aku lah yang bersalah disini, dan seharusnya aku lah yang merasakan seperti Jongin, bukan dia"

Tangisan Luhan pecah. Sehun semakin memijat pelipisnya. Dia pusing memikirkan ini semua. dia hanya ingin Jongin sadar dan memaafkannya.

"sudahlah hyung, jangan menangis lagi. kau taukan Jongin paling benci melihat orang yang di sayanginya menangis, jadi sebaiknya berhenti menangis."

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya. Sehun benar, Dongsaengnya itu paling benci melihat orang yang di sayanginya menangis.

"kau juga tidak lupakan, Jongin paling benci melihatmu sakit. Aku tidak mau dia semakin marah denganku, karena tidak bisa menjaga tunangannya dengan benarkan. Jadi sebaiknya makan lah bekal ini Sehun-ah"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

"ne, aku akan memakan bekal itu"

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sehun. Luhan mulai membuka bekal itu satu persatu dan menyusunnya di hadapan Sehun.

"makanlah, aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu sesuai dengan resep yang Jongin buat"

"ne, gomawo hyung"

Sehun mengambil Sumpit dan mulai memakan bekal yang di buat Luhan untukknya.

**-ooOOoo-**

"kau yakin, kalau kau disini mengalami kecelakaannya Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang berada di daerah tempat Jongin mengalami kecelakaan, yaitu di daerah Gangnam.

"ne hyung, aku sangat yakin. Saat itu, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan menabrak truk yang berjalan berlawan arah denganku"

"lalu sebelum kau kecelakaan, kau dari mana? Atau mungkin kau mau pergi kemana?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir sesaat. "aku tidak ingat hyung, tapi yang aku tau, saat sebelum aku kecelakaan, aku menangis dan membawa mobil kencang – kencang"

"menagis?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "menangis karena apa?" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tau.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya ke dagunya. "sepertinya kita harus mencari tau dulu kenapa menangis, pasti setelah itu semua masalahmu akan selesai dan kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu"

"benarkah hyung?"

"hn.. kajja kita mulai cari tau dulu penyebab kau menangis, sebelum hari mulai sore"

"ne, kajja"

Kedua arwah itu pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan gangnam untuk mencari tau penyebab Jongin kecelelakaan dan mengalami koma.

**-ooOOoo-**

Sehun menumpuhkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Kepalanya sedari tadi tidak berhenti berdenyut, membuat dia tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Setelah selesai memakan bekal yang di buat Luhan, Sehun langsung pergi keruangannya untuk melajutkan pekerjaannya. Sehun akui, masakkan Luhan memang enak, tapi Sehun lebih menyukai masakkan yang di buat Jongin untuknya. Dia sangat merindukan masakkan tuangannya itu.

Ahh~~

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi hitam yang sedang didudukinya. Dia benar – benar sudah tidak bisa fokus untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan istirhat.

Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar dengan indah di tangan kirinya. Pukul 15:00 KST. Sehun menyusun semua berkas miliknya dan mematikan laptop yang sedari hidup. Dia akan pergi kerumah sakit tempat Jongin berada, dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di sana.

"Soojung-ah"

Sehun berjalan kearah seketris pribadinya yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"ne, sajangnim" yeoja yang di panggil Soojung itu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"jika ada yang mencariku, tolong bilang kalau aku sudah pulang kerumah. dan untuk besok, aku tidak akan datang, jadi tolong batalkan semua rapat yang ada untuk besok. Mengerti?"

"ne, saya mengerti sajangnim"

"bagus, kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

"ne, sajangnim"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi dan berjalan ke tempat parkir mobil.

**-ooOOoo-**

Kriet~~

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Jongin, dan menutupnya kembali secara perlahan.

"hai, Jongie. Merindukan ku eoh?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan kearah Jongin. "kau pasti kaget kenapa aku bisa datang kesini jam segini. Biasanya aku akan datang jam 6, dan sekarang aku datang jam 4, rasanya pasti anehkan..." ujar Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"aku pulang duluan, karena aku merasa tidak enak badan Jongin-ah..." Sehun memegang tangan Jongin dengan lembut. "aku tau, kau pasti marah karena aku tidak menjaga kesehatanku, tapi biasanya kaulah yang selalu menjaga kesehatanku, kaulah yang mengingatkanku untuk makan dan kau juga lah yang mengingatkan ku istirahat.."

"aku tau, kau seperti ini karena kesalahanku... tapi... hiks... aarrgghh,~~ kenapa aku jadi menangis. Kau pasti melihatku seperti namja lemahkan. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti namja lemah di hadapanmu Jongie"

Sehun menghapus air mata yang sempat turun dari mata sipitnya itu.

"oh ya, kau tau hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sini dan menjagamu. Kau senang?" Sehun diam sambil menunggu jawaban dari Jongin. "ya, aku tau kau pasti senang kan. Ah~, sebaiknya aku membersihkan diriku dulu, lalu istirahat, tidak apa – apakan. Kau tau kepalaku sangat sakit, Jongie"

Sehun mulai beranjak dari duduknya. "kau harus tetap disini, jangan pergi selagi aku membersihkan diri, mengerti?" lagi, Sehun diam menunggu jawaban dari Jongin, yang sama sekali tidak akan di jawab oleh Jongin. "bagus, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ne. Saranghae"

**-ooOOoo-**

"hyung, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja pencarian ini. aku sudah sangat kelelahan hyung"

"kau benar, hyung juga sudah capek. Lagian, ini sudah sore, dan sebentar lagi malam, tidak baik meninggalkan tubuh kita lama – lama di rumah sakit"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kajja kita balik ke rumah sakit"

Kedua arwah itu pun mulai melayang dan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat mereka seharusnya berada.

"sampai jumpa besok hyung, jangan lupa banyak – banyak istirahat hyung"

"ne, Jongin-ah, kau juga harus banyak istrihata. Annyeong"

"annyeong"

Jongin pun pergi menuju keruangannya.

_"__Sehunnie"_

Mata Jongin berbinar saat melihat tunangannya yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan nyenyaknya. "kapan kau sampainya Sehunnie? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" ujar Jongin sambil berjalan kearah Sehun.

Jongin berjongkok sambil menatap wajah Sehun dengan kulit pucatnya itu terlihat sangat pucat.

_"__Omo~~, Sehunnie kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat? Apa kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu gara – gara aku? Maafkan aku Sehunnie"_ Jongin megulurkan tangannya kewajah Sehun, tapi itu hanya sia – sia saja.

Jongin memandang sedih kearah Sehun yang sepertinya sedang mengalami demam.

Cklek

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang namja cantik yang sangat di kenalnya masuk kedalam ruangan.

_"__Luhan hyung"_ raut wajah Jongin terlihat senang melihat Luhan, kakak kandungnya datang menjenguknya.

"Hai, Jongie, nae dongsaeng. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? mian, hyung sudah lama tidak menjengukmu, karena hyung banyak kerjaan Jongie" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di dekat katil Jongin, tanpa melihat Sehun yang tertidur di sofa.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Luhan. _"hyung, tolong Sehunnie hyung, sepertinya dia sedang sakit hyung. tolong dia hyung"_

"Hyung merindukanmu Jongie-ah. Ini sudah 2 tahun lebih kau koma, kapan kau sadarnya Jongie" raut wajah Luhan terlihat sangat sedih melihat keadaan dongsaengnya yang terbaring koma di katil rumah sakit.

_"__hyung, tolong Sehunnie hyung"_ ujar Jongin dengan frustasi.

"kau pasti masih marah dengan hyung karena kejadian itu..." Jongin yang tadinya sedang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sekarang menatap Luhan dengan cukup serius.

_"__kejadian apa hyung?"_ tanya Jongin dengan suara pelannya, yang tidak akan di dengar oleh Luhan sama sekali.

"hyung benar – benar menyesel telah melakukan itu saeng. Hyung mohon, maafkan hyung Jongie, maafkan hyung" pecah sudah tangisan Luhan.

Luhan menangkupkan wajahnya di atas katil Jongin. _"hyung katakan, kejadian apa yang kau maksud hyung? agar aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku dan bisa memaafkanmu. Tolong beritau aku hyung"_

Sesekali Luhan sesegukkan karena tangisannya. Badannya bergetar dengan kerasnya karena tangisnya.

"eung~~, Jongie"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara orang lain di ruangan ini. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang terlihat tidur dengan sangat gelisah.

"Sehunnie"

Jongin yang awalnya ingin memanggil Sehun langsung terpotong, karena Luhan sudah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu, eoh? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat?" Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun yang berkeringat dingin. Jongin yang melihat perlakuan Luhan terhadap Sehun, merasa sakit pada bagian hatinya.

"Jongie~~" igau Sehun dalam tidurnya.

"aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu, kau tahanlah sebentar" Luhan segera berlari keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang.

_Kenapa Luhan hyung terlihat sangat peduli dengan Sehun?_ – batin Jongin sedih.

Seakan tersadar, Jongin segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras – keras. _"apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin? Bukannya Sehun itu tunanganmu yang berarti calon adik ipar Luhan hyung, jadi wajar sajakan kalau Luhan hyung perduli terhadap Sehun" _ucap Jongin sambil mencoba untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

_Tapi kenapa rasanya hatiku sangat sakit?_

Jongin memandang kearah Sehun yang masih mengingau sambil memanggil namanya. _"kau hanya menyayangiku kan Sehunnie?"_

TBC


End file.
